


Baking Chaos

by onlyvirtuemoir



Series: Cooking Chaos [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyvirtuemoir/pseuds/onlyvirtuemoir
Summary: It's September 2021 and it's Scott's birthday. Tessa decides to make a cake from scratch. What could go wrong?





	Baking Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. It was an idea I've had for a while and I thought it would fit well into this universe.

September 2021

It was an important day, and Tessa intended to celebrate it to the fullest. Even if her husband didn’t. He could protest that it was just a normal day, like all the others, as much as he wanted. It wasn’t. It was a special day that she’d made plans for and the birthday boy would just have to enjoy it.

She snuck downstairs early, getting out what she needed to bake a cake from scratch. _I can do this_ , thought Tessa, looking at her ingredients and the recipe. Soon, the sweet smell of a baking cake would fill the house and she couldn’t wait.

What first filled the kitchen was her muttered curse as she nearly tipped over the mixing bowl as she tried to beat the eggs into submission. She focused, intently studying the recipe and instructions. She went through each step, putting the cake into the oven with a flourish. 

She nearly cried when she came back to see that the cake had collapsed in on itself. In fact, she did cry, wiping tears away as she took it out, leaving it discarded on the counter in disgust.

Scott woke slowly on his birthday, stretching out and missing Tessa’s warmth in his arms instantly. He was alone in bed but there was a card laying on the pillow beside him. He opened it, smiling at the birthday wishes and words of love from Tessa, with a final note telling him not to go into the kitchen. At this he got up, freshened up and went downstairs. Honouring her request not to enter the kitchen, he called her name as he came downstairs and she appeared with a smile, hugging him warmly.

“Happy birthday! I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up. I wanted to let you sleep and I needed to make a start on a few things down here,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“That’s okay, T, thank you for the card,” said Scott, kissing her again with a smile.

“You’re welcome. Now be a good boy and don’t come into the kitchen and I want you to march that gorgeous ass back to bed and I’m going to bring you breakfast,” said Tessa with a wink.

Scott chuckled. “Okay, I’m going,” he said.

Tessa hugged him tightly and he held her close, kissing her. “Don’t do too much, okay? It’s just another day,” he said.

“Today’s a special day, it’s my wonderful man’s birthday. I’m just making you breakfast and...something else,” said Tessa with a smile.

The sweet smell coming from the kitchen told him it was cake, but he smiled, allowing her to steer him towards the stairs, tapping his ass as she did so with a cheeky smile. Scott winked at her, blowing her a kiss.

He got into bed again and soon Tessa entered carrying a breakfast tray which she set down on his lap with a smile. “Happy birthday handsome, I love you,” she said, kissing him.

“I love you. Thank you for all this, you didn’t need to,” said Scott, indicating to the special breakfast she’d prepared for him.

“I wanted to,” smiled Tessa as she settled herself comfortably beside him.

 

After breakfast, Tessa returned to the kitchen and Scott rolled his eyes as she wouldn’t let him help wash up.

Tessa started on another cake, fear gnawing at her that she wouldn’t be able to get it right. She anxiously watched the cake for awhile once it was in the oven. This time it looked perfect, it was round and beautiful. She stopped watching it to clean up the mess in the kitchen and discard her first attempt that still sat on the counter. 

Scott pottered around upstairs, allowing her to spoil him. She was perfectly capable of pouting to get her way and he was a lost cause regardless of if it was a fake or real pout. This way she didn’t pout at least. And she still got her way. Scott mused if it was a good or bad thing that she knew how much power a single pout had over him and then decided he didn’t care. He had his own ways too, he had the sad puppy dog look down pat. Tessa couldn’t resist.

He took a shower and then went to find Tessa. He was surprised to hear Tessa crying as he came downstairs and he sprinted to the kitchen. Tessa stood at the kitchen counter, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, looking down at the cake. A big, beautiful cake that looked delicious. She had frosting in a bowl, ready to be layered onto the cake along with an assortment of decorations.

“What’s wrong beautiful? Why are you crying?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her and soothingly rubbing her back.

“I burnt the bottom of your birthday cake!” sobbed Tessa, burying her face against his chest.

“Sweetie, the cake looks beautiful, it smells amazing, it’s fine,” said Scott, a little confused.

“I ruined your cake, I’m so sorry,” said Tessa tearfully.

“T, look at me,” he said, stroking tears from her cheeks as she moved to look at him.

“Please don’t cry, there’s no reason to be upset. It’s okay,” said Scott, bewildered.

He kissed her forehead as she looked at the cake in dismay. She lifted it so he could see it too. The cake was only slightly darker on the bottom, it was barely noticeable and he wrapped his arms around her again, soothingly rubbing her back.

“You are wonderful to want to spoil me like this. Everything is perfect. Breakfast was amazing, this cake looks and smells delicious and there’s really nothing wrong with it. It looks fine, it doesn’t look burnt at all,” said Scott.

“I’m sorry I’m being like this,” sniffled Tessa, holding him tightly.

“Never apologize, you want to spoil me, I get it,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I just wanted everything to be perfect,” said Tessa sadly.

“Everything is perfect. I’m spending my birthday with the woman I love, with my wife, my everything. That's all I want,” said Scott, kissing her as she looked up at him with a smile.

“Thank you, you’re wonderful,” said Tessa.

She kissed him again, losing herself in the moment. The touch of his lips against hers soothed her. Scott wiped away her tears, his touch tender. He kissed her forehead, then softly kissed her lips.

“You are the best wife in the whole world. I am the luckiest man ever,” said Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” said Scott. “I am very spoiled,” he added, stroking her cheek.

“You deserve to be spoiled, you’re the best husband ever,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“You’re sweet,” said Scott. “Please don’t worry about anything. Everything is perfect. I want you to relax, you don’t need to do anything. You do so much for me just by being my wife.”

Tessa smiled. “That’s sweet, thank you. Okay, I’ll ice your cake.”

“Do you need help?” asked Scott, though he knew the answer.

Tessa shook her head. “You go relax,” she said, kissing him. She caressed his arm. “I won’t be long. Then we can do anything you like. You’re the birthday boy, anything you want is yours,” she said.

“I want hugs and kisses from the most beautiful woman in the world,” said Scott with a grin.

“Where am I going to find you her?” teased Tessa.

Scott laughed, winking and kissing her. “She’s right here, absolutely perfect in every way,” said Scott.

Tessa blushed. “You’re too kind. Go relax for a bit gorgeous, I’ll join you for those hugs and kisses soon. I need to finish your cake first and you’re being gorgeous and distracting me,” she said with a laugh.

“Distraction is now leaving the kitchen,” said Scott, laughing.

Tessa iced the cake carefully. Then she used some chocolate icing to write on the cake, ‘Happy birthday Scott.’ Satisfied, she put the cake in the fridge for later.

She found Scott in the living room, watching a hockey game and he grinned as she snuggled in his arms.

“Here she is, my best present ever,” said Scott with a smile, nuzzling her hair and placing a kiss against it.

Tessa tightened her hold around his waist with a smile, moving to kiss his jaw. “My handsome husband,” she murmured.

“I didn’t get old and gray overnight?” he teased.

“Nope, you’re still perfect and you always will be,” said Tessa, nuzzling his neck.

 

Tessa brought out the birthday cake with a grin, setting it down on the table in front of Scott. It looked beautiful…and it was covered in candles.

“Tess, so many candles?” he asked with a laugh.

“One for each amazing year the world has had your presence,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Oh, I feel old,” he said, frowning at all the candles.

“My sexy, gorgeous, handsome man feels old?” teased Tessa.

“Okay, that helped,” laughed Scott.

Tessa laughed, stroking his hair, dropping a kiss onto it. She sang him happy birthday as he blushed. “Make a wish,” she said.

“What do you wish for when you have everything that you need?” said Scott, the love in his gaze making her just melt.

“I’m sure you can think of something,” she said.

Scott smiled, blowing out the numerous candles, taking his time to do so as he teasingly wiped sweat off his brow at the exertion of having to blow out 34 candles.

Tessa handed him the knife to cut the cake and he grinned, cutting a few slices. He put the first piece onto a plate, passing it to her.

“No, you’re the birthday boy,” said Tessa, getting herself a different slice.

Scott rolled his eyes, taking the plate back and taking a bite of cake. “This is delicious,” said Scott.

“I’m glad you like it,” smiled Tessa.

She tried her own piece, glad that the burn had been minor. She couldn’t taste anything burnt once the otherwise moist cake was combined with the icing.

“Mmm, I’m going to get massive if you keep making cakes this good,” said Scott, rubbing his stomach.

He had a bit of icing on his lip and she giggled, reaching out to wipe it off for him with her finger. Scott kissed her hand and she leaned her head against his shoulder, her hand stroking through his hair.

“Are you full?” asked Tessa.

“I am. I’m very spoiled. Breakfast, lunch and the cake were perfect, thank you,” said Scott.

“I’m so glad you liked it,” said Tessa with a soft blush.

“Don’t tell me I need to have lots of room left for dinner,” he teased.

“Oh yeah. But don’t worry, after this afternoon’s activities, I’m sure you’ll be famished,” said Tessa with a wink.

“Oh, what do these activities entail?” asked Scott, interestedly.

Tessa merely grinned. “We have about 2 hours before we need to go,” she said.

“Where are we going?” asked Scott.

“Don’t ask questions, birthday boy. You’ll love it, you’ll say you have the best wife ever,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I already have the best wife ever,” said Scott, kissing her with a laugh.

Tessa giggled, kissing him. She’d intended to start clearing dishes, but she quickly forgot about that as she lost herself in his kisses. Scott picked her up, taking her over to the couch. She sighed, her hands raking through his hair as she passionately kissed him, pulling herself as close as possible.

Scott reached underneath her shirt, cupping her breast, his other hand stroking down her leg. “Are you one of my presents too?” he murmured, his desire for her evident.

“Uh huh…are you going to unwrap me?” flirted Tessa, stroking his chest.

“Definitely,” said Scott, kissing her again with passion.

 

She unzipped his pants, her hand quickly finding its way into his underwear, stroking him. He was hard already and he groaned as she dragged her nails down his length. She lowered her head, hearing his breath hitch in his throat as she dragged her tongue along his length and wrapped her lips around him. Tessa grinned, sucking and kissing as her hand stroked him, drawing a deep, guttural moan of pleasure from him.

“Tess…” he groaned out, his breathing becoming labored as she continued.

“Want me to stop?” she asked, rolling her tongue around him again.

Scott groaned. “You’re amazing. I need to fuck you, don’t want to come yet.”

“Okay,” said Tessa, smiling up at him.

She moved up his body, making sure to rub herself against him, creating delicious skin to skin contact. Scott pulled her into a scorching kiss, his hands exploring her body.

His hand found its way to her inner thigh, stroking the soft skin there, getting closer and closer to where he needed to be. To where she needed him too. When he made contact, she moaned, moving to give him better access as he slipped two fingers inside her. He thrust them inside of her, slowly, making her gasp, needing more.

“Oh Scott,” sighed Tessa, letting out a moan.

Scott between her legs was something she could never get enough of.  Her hips bucked, legs tightening, her hands tugging on his hair lightly, massaging his scalp while he licked and sucked her, bringing her to an orgasm that left her breathless.

“I love you,” murmured Scott, moving back up her body, leaving kisses as he went.

“I love you,” said Tessa, still recovering from the burst of pleasure.

“Need you,” she said, her hand stroking him.

“I need you,” he said.

Tessa had her eyes closed, slowly rotating her hips on top of him, feeling him moving deeper inside her with every thrust. Scott rubbed her nipples, pulling her close so he could take one into his mouth. He loved that, he couldn’t get enough. He did the same to the other, Tessa increasing her speed. He loved giving her the control, watching her as she rocked above him. Her hair was loose, falling down her back in sexy waves, her green eyes filled with pleasure. He met her every movement, getting closer and closer to the edge.

His hands grip her hips, fingers pressing into her skin, stroking up and down her body, she loved when he did that, it felt incredible. She needed his hands on her, everywhere.

He moved his hand as their rhythm increased again, rubbing her clit and then she was falling, moaning his name loudly, feeling his release at the same time. He moaned her name, coming hard. Tessa rode out her orgasm before moving off him, snuggling against his chest as they both got their breaths back.

“Oh wow,” murmured Scott, kissing her cheek.

”Wow,” said Tessa, nodding her agreement.

“You will always be the best present,” he said.

Tessa smiled. “You’re always the best present for me,” she said.

She leaned down to kiss a trail down his chest.

“You’re going to have to stop being so deliciously tempting so we can go soon,” murmured Tessa, moving back to his lips.

“Is the next activity just us?” asked Scott.

Tessa shook her head with a smile.

“Then I prefer this activity right here,” said Scott with a smile, kissing her.

“Mmm, your birthday surprise awaits though,” said Tessa.

“And I can’t convince you otherwise?” murmured Scott, his fingers stroking against her skin.

Tessa sighed with pleasure at his touch, then moved, knowing she’d have difficulty resisting.

“Up…shower, dress casual,” she said.

Scott sighed and she kissed him tenderly.

“There is a lot more like this after your birthday surprise, all night long if you want,” she flirted.

“Oh I want,” said Scott with a smile.

“Good. Now go get ready,” she said with a grin.

Scott kissed her and then reluctantly got up. She checked him out as he walked to the bathroom naked and he turned around to wink at her, having felt her gaze. She grinned, knowing she was caught and he blew her a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

She lay back against the pillows, happy and relaxed, excited about what she’d planned for his birthday.

 

When Scott was done, she showered and dressed in black shiny leggings, a green shirt, a black jacket and boots.

Scott came back into the room and his jaw dropped. “Wow,” he said, taking her in.

Tessa blushed, she’d already done her hair and make-up, and she slipped some hoop earrings on. Scott strode over to her, stunned.

“You’ll catch flies,” she teased.

“Sorry. Can’t blame me for needing to pick my jaw up off the floor when you look like this,” said Scott with a smile.

“Thanks handsome,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“I have the hottest, sexiest, most handsome husband ever,” she said.

Scott blushed. “You’re biased,” he said.

“And you’re not?” teased Tessa.

“I am but the rest of the male and probably female population agree with me too,” said Scott.

Tessa giggled. “Even right now, with this?” she asked, rubbing her belly.

“Oh yeah, you are so gorgeous,” said Scott, putting his hand on top of hers.

She was 6 months pregnant now and he loved to look at the swell of her belly. 

“Ready to go?” she asked.

“Yes, let’s see what this surprise of yours is,” said Scott, kissing her.

 

Tessa drove and she giggled as Scott tried his best to get her to tell him where they were going. He flirted, he kissed her whenever he had the chance but she remained determined that it would be a surprise. She drove into the raceway, Scott looking around in confusion and she parked, getting out of the car.

“What are we doing here?” asked Scott, closing the door.

“You’ll see,” grinned Tessa excitedly.

She looped her arm through his with a smile and he kissed her temple, happy to see her excited but still confused. A man greeted them as they entered the track, he’d clearly been expecting them.

“Welcome, everything’s all ready for you,” he said.

Tessa smiled. “Great, thank you,” she replied.

“Hi, I’m Nick. You must be Scott,” said the man.

“Yes. Nice to meet you,” said Scott, shaking hands.

Tessa was beaming with excitement and she and Scott followed Nick to a large garage door, rolled down. Scott looked confused, glancing between Tessa and Nick. 

“So do you know what this is all about?” asked Nick, looking at Scott.

“She didn’t give me any hints,” said Scott, shaking his head.

Tessa chuckled. “Well, we’re at a race track, inside this garage there are amazing cars that you get to drive…under Nick’s supervision. Happy birthday,” said Tessa with a grin.

Scott’s eyes widened, glancing at Nick, then at the garage door. “What do you have?” he asked Nick.

“There’s a Lamborghini, a Ferrari, Maserati and a Porsche,” said Nick with a grin.

“No way,” said Scott, excited.

He took Tessa’s hand, pulling her close. “This is an amazing surprise. Thank you,” he said, kissing her.

Tessa beamed and Nick pulled open the garage door. The cars gleamed in the afternoon light, but also waiting inside were a group of Scott’s friends that Tessa had invited to join him on the afternoon of thrill driving.

“Surprise!” yelled his friends.

Scott started laughing, turning to Tessa.

“You’re good. You kept all this from me,” he said, stroking her cheek. “This is awesome, thank you so much.”

Tessa grinned, thrilled that he’d loved his surprise. “Go enjoy yourself,” she said.

”What about you?” asked Scott.

“I’ll join you later. I’ll be here watching and admiring you,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her then looked at Nick. “Where can Tessa sit, that’s comfortable?” asked Scott.

“She can sit right at the front in the stands,” said Nick, cheerfully pointing out the seating area.

“I’ll be fine, I promise I’ll sit. You go and have fun okay,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“Okay,” smiled Scott, hugging and kissing her once more.

She watched as Scott and his friends greeted each other, their excitement evident as they checked out the very impressive cars they’d be driving.

Then Scott got into the Lamborghini with Nick and she watched as he and the other guys tried their hand at racing the cars. Nick was always watchful and went into each car with them as a passenger. When he drove, the guys were impressed, Nick showing off his rally driving skills to them as they held on to their seats, whooping with glee. Their shouts of excitement and the roar of the car engines filled the race track, making Tessa grin.

Scott came over to her, his smile wide. “This is awesome!” he said excitedly.

“I’m glad you’re having a good time,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek as he sat down beside her.

“I’m having a great time. Are you bored?” he asked.

“Not at all. I’m admiring you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

“Come out with us. We can take a photo in one of the cars, or all of the cars. Maybe I can take you on a spin in the Lambo?” asked Scott.

Tessa grinned. “Your friends are here with you and you still prefer my company?” she teased.

“Your company is always preferred. You are and always will be my best friend,” said Scott, kissing her lips.

“Aww, I love you and you’re my best friend. I’m so lucky that I got to experience falling in love with my best friend, it’s the best ever,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” said Scott, pulling her into a  hug, nuzzling her neck. 

“So what do you say?” he asked, standing and holding out a hand.

“I’d love to,” said Tessa, taking his hand and standing.

They walked out to the track hand in hand and posed together for some photos with the cars. Scott carefully took Tessa for a ride around the track, laughing and enjoying themselves.

“This is an amazing present,” said Scott, as they pulled up from the drive, taking her hand in his.

Tessa smiled, caressing his cheek. “You deserve the most amazing presents, always,” she said.

Scott grinned and kissed her, stroking her cheek. Pulling back, he chuckled.

“What’s funny?” asked Tessa, placing another soft kiss on his lips.

“That I’m sitting in a Lamborghini kissing the most beautiful woman in the world. What dreams are made of!” he teased.

Tessa blushed, kissing him and he lost himself in the moment, forgetting where they were briefly.

“Those hot clothes are coming off you the minute I get you home,” he murmured against her lips.

“I knew you’d like them…and that you’d want to take them off me. Plan was a success then,” teased Tessa with a laugh. Scott laughed.

“Those are coming off too when we get home,” flirted Tessa, indicating to his clothes.

“You know those promises are way better than all the fast cars in the world,” said Scott with a wink. Tessa grinned, kissing him.

“No making out in the cars guys,” teased one of Scott’s friends, tapping on the window.

Scott and Tessa laughed, Scott swiftly getting out of the car and going to open Tessa’s door for her.

“Wow, this thing is impressive,” said Tessa, admiring the car.

“Want me to get you one?” asked Scott with a smile.

“No,” laughed Tessa.

 

At home, Tessa lay down briefly to rest. Alma had called and she could hear Scott on the phone talking about his day. She felt Scott lay next to her, realizing she’d almost fallen asleep. She struggled to keep her eyes open and Scott softly kissed her forehead.

“Get some sleep, you’re tired. We’ve had a long day,” said Scott, taking her boots off her feet.

“Mmm, no…want more time with you,” murmured Tessa.

“You have me each and every day,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“Was going to get you out of those clothes,” mumbled Tessa.

“Plenty of time for that. You sleep now,” said Scott, having smiled at her tiredness and how cute she was as she tried to fight it just to have sex with him.

“No…promised,” said Tessa sleepily.

“And I’ll tell you what else you promised. You promised that you’d be my wife and spend forever with me meaning there’s plenty of time for many amazing moments of taking each other’s clothes off,” smiled Scott as he gently pulled off her leggings.

Tessa smiled sleepily. “Mmm, I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you,” said Scott. “Please stop fighting it, my sleeping beauty,” he added, stroking her cheek and hair.

Tessa sighed sleepily and Scott carefully took the jacket off her, with some cooperation from her, leaving her in her shirt, not wanting to further wake her. Satisfied he had made her more comfortable, he lay down beside her, kissing her.

“Thank you so much for making today so special for me,” said Scott.

“You’re special, you deserve the best,” murmured Tessa.

She snuggled closer against him, her eyes closed, starting to allow herself to relax and give in to the tiredness.

“Kiss,” murmured Tessa sleepily.

Scott smiled, he loved that. She often asked for a kiss when she was tired like this and he loved obliging her. He kissed her and Tessa smiled sleepily.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

 

Tessa woke a few hours later, seeing Scott sleeping next to her, his arm around her. She snuggled closer, kissing his lips softly. Scott stirred briefly and she kissed him again, continuing by kissing along his jaw and down to his throat. He woke, sleepily looking at her.

“Hey,” he said softly.

Tessa smiled. “Hey gorgeous.” She kissed his cheek before capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

“You are no longer sleepy by the looks of it,” said Scott with a smirk.

Tessa was busy kissing a trail down to the edge of his shirt and she looked up at him, her eyes mischievous. “I missed out earlier because I was so tired. I’ve rested a bit now. You interested?” she asked.

“You woke me for this, of course I’m interested,” smiled Scott.

“I might have accidentally on purpose woken you,” said Tessa with a smile. “Are you mad?”

“Absolutely not,” said Scott, with a grin.

 


End file.
